


Snoggy Hoggy

by Scrunchles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrunchles/pseuds/Scrunchles
Summary: Junkrat likes to lead with his tongue.
Roadhog doesn't appreciate his technique.





	Snoggy Hoggy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whinydevil](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=whinydevil).



> Written in response to a request for saucy makeouts. Junkers can't sauce.

Junkrat liked to lead with his tongue.

It was the only complaint Roadhog had about kissing him– there was no starting out with soft lips and building up to slipping a tongue past slack, happy lips.  Junkrat just saw the kiss coming or leaned in for himself and his tongue, red and sharp and eager to slip past Hog’s lips to go right into snogging made its appearance.  

Honestly, it was something small to complain about, but Roadhog just wanted a soft smooch sometimes.  Just a little peck or a careful press of the lips and then back to business as usual.  Casual, maybe sensual sometimes but not immediately tongue twisting, mouth fucking all the goddamned time.

He wasn’t putting up with it today.  

“Put your tongue up,” he ordered, his hand gripping the back of Junkrat’s hair and holding him patiently away from his mouth until his companion complied.

Junkrat’s brows dropped before his tongue disappeared and he frowned, thin lips forming a sour pout.  “Thought we were gonna snog,” he complained, his hands already in position, his left hand on Roadhog’s chest, playing with one of his nipple piercings, and his right arm propped up on Roadhog’s shoulder, ready to wrap around his neck.

“We are.  Just not… like usual,” he said after a moment of figuring how he was going to explain this to Junkrat.  “Keep your tongue to yourself until I allow it,” Roadhog growled, tightening his hand in Junkrat’s hair and getting a nervous, excited giggle from Junkrat at the pulling.

“Dunno what you’re on about, mate,” was all Junkrat had to say in response.  His eyes were wide and innocent, but his mouth was stretched over his teeth in a wicked grin.

Roadhog just grunted in response and leaned in to press their lips together.  He heard the high, happy purr Junkrat made before he felt the wet press of his tongue.  He pulled back immediately and wrenched with his hand, tilting Junkrat’s head back and morphing his happy purr into a high pitched keen of pain.

“Keep your lips shut, you dirty little shit,” he snapped before slowly releasing Junkrat’s head back to a comfortable angle and leaning in to kiss him again.  Slowly.

Roadhog pressed his lips to Junkrat’s softly at first, then, when his partner didn’t try anything, he relaxed into the kiss and smirked a little against Junkrat’s slack lips. Junkrat let out a small giggle at the loss of tension, but didn’t try to shove his tongue between Roadhog’s lips.  

That was more like it.  Roadhog sighed contentedly through his nose and parted his mouth to bite at Junkrat’s bottom lip, expecting that to be what broke him and caused his tongue to invade again.  

Junkrat’s teeth remained closed, though, even if he let out a soft, eager titter when Roadhog bit him.

Roadhog, satisfied, tilted his head and kept kissing, enjoying having some control over the kiss for once and not having to fight for it.  

He didn’t end up pressing his tongue past Junkrat’s slack lips, just pulled back once he felt like Junkrat might vibrate into another plane.

“What?  What?  No, I didn’t do it!”  Junkrat immediately whined as soon as Roadhog withdrew.  His hands grabbed for Roadhog’s face, unable to settle on whether he should grab him by his cheeks, his hair or wrap his long, knobby fingers around the back of Roadhog’s head and drag him back in.  

Roadhog held Junkrat at bay with a single hand on his chest and wrenched his hair again, causing him to hiss.  “Shut up,” he told him.  Roadhog waited until Junkrat was quiet again before he slowly, slowly leaned back in and pressed his lips to Junkrat’s again.  He kissed him slowly, and he knew that he was driving Junkrat nuts, but that’s what he got.  Constantly yammering and calling Roadhog cute little nicknames like Hoggy, Roadie and Piglet.  He deserved to go a little crazier, since all he did was drive Roadhog up the wall.

And all Roadhog wanted to do afterward was kiss the shit out of him, slow and mean and just enough to make Junkrat whine and shift restlessly, which he was.  He sounded pitiful.

Roadhog hummed his satisfaction against Junkrat’s lips and scraped his teeth against Junkrat’s bottom lip as he pulled away again.

“Roadie…” Junkrat whined, his lips red and wet.  His tongue poked out to tease his bottom lip where Roadhog’s teeth had drug against it, and his eyes were locked on Roadhog’s mouth.  “I been good,” he pointed out when Roadhog just stared back at him, still gripping his hair.

“Dunno if you’ve ever been ‘good,’ “ Roadhog pointed out.

“That hurts, mate,” Junkrat licked his lips and his hand returned to Roadhog’s nipple piercing.  He toyed with it almost desperately, flicking it with his fingertips, then dragging his thumb over the ball ends before flicking it again.  He pulled it, gently at first until Roadhog’s hand tightening painfully in his hair.  “Mmm… really hurts,” he hissed, then he started giggling until Roadhog growled and shoved his lips against Junkrat’s again, still gripping his hair, still holding his body at bay with a hand on his chest.

“Shut. Up.”  Roadhog snarled when Junkrat kept giggling through the press of lips and pinch of teeth.

“Nah,” Junkrat somehow got out between waves of tittering.

Roadhog growled and did the only thing he could do, he shoved his tongue into Junkrat’s mouth.


End file.
